1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to computers. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing digital identities through a single interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks, such as the Internet, are increasingly being used to securely communicate information between parties. Presently, the majority of network hosts, such as Internet web sites, authenticate users based on username and password. Typically, the user is initially asked to fill in a form provided by the web site to provide various types of information, such as mailing address, email address, username, and password. The user then submits the form to the web site to establish an account. Thereafter, the web site requires the correct username and password in order for the user to access the account. In essence, the information used to establish the account is a digital identity of the user.
Username and password-based authentication has been identified as being insecure. For example, the username and password are susceptible to inadvertent disclosure to unauthorized parties, who would the use the information to access the user's account for malicious purposes. As such, other more secure digital identities are being used. For example, current digital identity standards and systems include OpenID, Lightweight Identity Protocol (LID), secure extensible identity protocol (SXIP), MICROSOFT CARDSPACE, and the like. In addition, software packages such as NORTON CONFIDENTIAL available from SYMANTEC provide for secure storage of digital identity information and automatic filling of forms on web sites.
As the diversity of digital identity systems increases across web sites, a user is challenged to maintain many different digital identities represented in different formats and compliant with different standards. This may lead the user to eschew more secure forms of digital identity in favor of the traditional username/password identity. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus that manages digital identities of different formats using a single interface for the user.